Saradomin godsword
The Saradomin godsword is one of the four variants of the Godsword that was fought over during the God Wars. Requiring 75 Attack to wield, It is created by adding the Saradomin hilt to a completed godsword blade. This weapon is rather rare as players must have level 70 Agility to enter the Saradomin Encampment in the God Wars Dungeon in order to defeat Commander Zilyana, the boss monster that drops the Saradomin hilt. Players can attach a Saradomin godsword ornament kit, obtained from master clue scrolls, to cosmetically enhance the godsword, creating a Saradomin godsword (or). This only alters its appearance, and gives no stat enhancements. It also becomes untradeable, but it can be dismantled, returning both the godsword and the ornament kit. 120px }} Special attack The Saradomin godsword has a special attack called Healing Blade, which consumes 50% of the player's special attack energy. When used, the player's max hit is increased by 10%, their accuracy is doubled, and it restores health equal to 50% of the hit and prayer by 25% of the hit (rounded up in even intervals) This effect only occurs when the player lands a successful hit, and any hit that deals below 22 damage will always heal the player for 10 hitpoints and restore 5 prayer points. In order for Healing Blade to restore more health and prayer, the hit must deal more than 22 damage; otherwise, the minimum of 10 hitpoints and 5 prayer points are used. The special attack will restore health and prayer even if used against a target that has lower health or has immunity to conventional weaponry. For example, kurasks can only be harmed by leaf-bladed weaponry, broad bolts, or the Magic Dart spell. If the Saradomin godsword would have hit a 40 on the kurask (which would result in 0 damage because it is not a leaf-bladed weapon, broad bolt or Magic Dart), it would still heal the player for 20 hitpoints and restore 10 prayer points. The same also applies to any killing blows by the special attack; if a target had 2 hitpoints remaining and was struck with a special hit that would have dealt 60 damage, the player would still be healed for 30 hitpoints and restore 15 prayer points. Uses Players may use the Godsword's special to train against monsters as it will reduce food and prayer usage over time. The Saradomin Godsword's special can be used anywhere requiring food with an opponent to use the special attack on. Its special allows for very effective and quick healing, however, it does not provide as many healing opportunities as Guthan's armour set; it cannot replace Guthan's completely in many situations where constant healing is required. Since Godswords are two-handed weapons, they are not recommended for constant use against dragons, Skeletal Wyverns, or any monster requiring a shield to kill. However, the special attack can still be useful for its healing and prayer restoring effect with quick switches, especially when combined with an anti-fire potion which will negate most of the dragonfire damage even if the player is unlucky enough to get hit by it while vulnerable. Protect from Magic can be used as an alternative with chromatic dragons (or in conjunction with anti-fire potions), but it will not work against metal dragons' or wyverns' breath. Combat styles Category:Weapons with Special attacks Category:Melee weapons